Rise of the Guardians: Black Friday
by KingdomHeartsRazor
Summary: Jack Frost is having fun as an Official Guardian, having kids believe in him; however is position is as a Guardian is threatened by an annoying spirit of Summer. As his worst fears come true, Jack accidentally revives Pitch. What will happen to Jack and the Guardians now? Rated: T for blood (?)
1. Chapter 1: Jack Frost, spirit of winter

**Razor: HEEEYYY~ Remember that thing that Nuse had said in Acceleracers: Silencerz Fanfic? Well in came true.  
**

**Nuse: Razor wrote this exceptionally well this chapter. I enjoyed reading this a lot!**

**Barbiesheik: It's because you're writing about Jack Frost, aren't you?  
**

**Razor: So what if I am?  
**

**Night Eve: Don't try to hide it, Razor! You and Nuse love Jack Frost. :D  
**

**Ninja: I honestly prefer Sandy, he's cute in his own way.  
**

**Razor: Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
**

**Barbieshiek: Razor does not own RotG.  
**

**Razor: I wish I did.  
**

**Barbieshiek: In you're dreams, Razor.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Jack Frost, the Spirit of winter_

"Snow Day!" cried Jack Frost, the spirit of winter.

It had been a year since the Guardians had banished Pitch from the area. Kids started to believe in Jack, granting him a status of an official Guardian. Jack disliked rules and laws so he still had his mischievous ways. He did not have a particular handbook, he just visited countries that he thought would like have a snow day or a blizzard to come visit them; however, whenever he tried to make it snow in Asia, the snow would just melt and become rain, but he didn't mind.

Jack Frost thought it was a great day, such a good day, he thought that Jamie would like to have the day off from school. Last night, he had made it snow hard, making sure the snow would rise more than two inches, freezing the streets so the school bus couldn't steer properly, and freezing the doorknobs of the school doors to avoid anyone opening them anytime soon.

Leaping onto Jamie's room, Jack peeped in Jamie's window. Jamie was just rousing up from bed. Jack swore he heard Jamie moan that it was another boring Monday, when Jack decided to pop in and give the good news.

"Happy Monday, Jamie! I hope you have a great day off today." said Jack cheerfully.

"Another snow day, Jack!? Aw you're the best Guardian ever!" said Jamie, leaping out of bed and going to greet the winter spirit.

"You're welcome." chuckled Jack. He ruffled the boy's hair, freezing his hair a bit. "My bad."

"It's okay! I'm going to go out in the snow anyway!"

Jamie ran out of his room yelling to his four year old sister, Sophie that there was a Snow Day today and that Monday classes would be canceled. Jack hung around on Jamie's roof with a snowball ready at hand. Jamie came out five minutes later wearing his snow gear and carrying a sled. On instinct, Jack Frost threw the snowball at Jamie's head. Jamie stood up and smiled aiming a snowball at Jack. He caught the snowball in his hand.

"Sorry, Jamie! Can't beat the king of Fun!" taunted Jack.

"Jack Frost! Thanks for the snow day!" yelled Pippa as she and Jamie's other friends arrived at the area.

"You're welcome." he replied. "But now, let's have a little fun!"

He threw snowballs at Jamie and his friends and all of them were a direct hit. There was a big snowball fight right before their eyes. Jack was overjoyed because he had spent 300 years watching snowball fights he couldn't join, but now he could and he was having the time of his life.

* * *

Jack had spent the day, taking Jamie and his friends sledding and having a snowball fight. In the early evening, Jamie's mother had called Jamie inside to for hot chocolate and a movie. Jamie had wanted Jack to stay and watch the movie with him, but Jack implied that he had to leave to bring snow days to other children of the world. After promising Jamie that he'll come back soon, Jack left for Japan since they were due for a blizzard. Using the wind to propel him through the sky, he just floated there in front of the moon.

"Thanks."

Jack then left the moon for Japan. After arriving at his destination, he bumped into Baby Tooth, one of Tooth's little helpers. Baby Tooth was glad to see him as she happily flew around Jack's head squeaking joyfully.

"Hey Baby Tooth, how's it going?"

Baby Tooth replied with a couple of squeaks and grunts that nothing unusual has been happening recently since Pitch was defeated. She secretly whispered to Jack that Tooth had wanted a visit from him, not because Tooth wanted it, but all her helpers wanted him to come soon.

"I'll come stop by after I return from Japan, okay Baby Tooth?" laughed Jack as he petted the little hummingbird fairy.

Baby Tooth must have been very happy because she squeaked with joy and zoomed off, probably to inform Tooth or her comrades that Jack might visit. Jack chuckled to himself. He never really understood why Tooth had secretly wanted him to visit. Perhaps that she liked him, but it was unlikely…right?

Looking down at the kids in Japan who were asleep since it was still very early in the morning, he casted a cool breeze which turned into a big snowstorm in the matter of seconds. Smiling, he heard the shouts of early risers of Japanese kids who had heard the loud gust of wind. One of them spotted him and shouted at him.

"ありがとう, 冬将軍!" he had shouted. _(Translation: Thank You, Jack Frost)_

"どういたしまして!" replied Jack. _(Translation: You're welcome!) _He hoped that he had pronounced it correctly. Jack had learned a bit of how to speak different languages from Tooth, who had spent hours telling him about all the languages of the world. Feeling that he had done well today, he decided to go visit Tooth, who lived in Asia. Since he was there, he thought Indonesia would like a good rainstorm.

* * *

Arriving near Tooth's area, he had to stop to rest. The sun was blazing hot and it seemed to burn into his skin. Being a winter spirit, he couldn't stand being in the heat too long. He found out that he could melt if he stayed in the heat too long. Hiding under a shade of a tree, he started to pant. Using his power, he made himself an ice dome to preserve him so he wouldn't melt.

Suddenly, it melted as quickly as he made it, reducing it to a small puddle. Trying again, he made another ice dome to help him, but it melted again. He stood up breathing harshly and looking around. He knew that the spirit of summer was playing tricks on him again. His name was Flint Blaze. This annoying spirit had been bothering Jack Frost ever since he visited Asia for the first time. Flint would always melt his ice dome or turn his Snow Days back into school days.

"Flint!" he shouted angrily. "You know I can't survive in heat!"

"Calm down, Jackie!" replied a boy who was sitting up in the trees.

"My name is _Jack _Frost, Flinty."

* * *

**Nuse's Character Profiles****  
**Hey Nuse here! I'll introduce you about new characters that occur in this FanFic, so be sure to read this to make sure you understand everything!

_**Flint Blaze**__**  
**_Flint Blaze is the spirit of Summer and is a constant annoyance to the Guardians, especially Jack Frost. He has the power to light himself on fire, which he uses to fly (Similar to the Human Torch) and shoot fire from his hands. He carries around a flaming shield that he can use to charge while he is on fire (Like Flame Tackle from Pokemon). He was a son of one of the most richest people on earth and he was snobby; however he means well. He died when a robber lit is house of fire and he was burned to death at age 18. He was revived 100 years after Jack frost was revived, meaning he is 218 years old. From the start, he knew what he died for and he was angry that he didn't get to finish his life because he couldn't escape the fire. He wanted revenge, so he took out his vengeance at Jack Frost because he had died heroically saving his sister. Many kids believed him after he wandered around for 100 years so kids started to believe in him when Jack was 218 years old. Although being mean, he does does have a kind heart, but he was twisted because of something...

Flint has red hair and orange eyes. He wears a brown jacket with a green T-Shirt. He wears brown shorts and he is slightly more muscular than Jack. He has a tendency to burn Jack so he couldn't bring happiness to the children of the world.

* * *

**Razor: So how did you enjoy the first chapter? Pretty great or what?  
**

**Nuse: I like it. I like it.  
**

**Barbieshiek: Flint sounds like a brat. He's toying with Jack's life.  
**

**Ninja: That's because he is a brat.  
**

**Razor: Well, you'll find out more about him if you read Nuse's Character Profiles!  
**

**Night Eve: Even with that info, he still sounds like a brat.  
**

**Razor: Anyways, R & R :)  
**

**Ninja: Hopefully the next chapter will come out soon.  
**

**Nuse: Like probably in the next few days. :/  
**


	2. Chapter 2: A Visit from Jack

**Razor: Hello, Batman. *Joker Voice*****  
**

**Nuse: What kind of greeting is that.  
**

**Ninja: A crazy one.  
**

**Barbieshiek: Razor is crazy.  
**

**Night Eve: You are crazy.  
**

**Razor: ALL OF US ARE CRAZY! Hey viewers, I am so happy that I got good reception from the first chapter that I decided to continue this story til' the end! I'm guessing that this FanFic will have around...let's say 5-10 Chapters?  
**

**Nuse: Yes, we have Exams coming up so we will have a long period of time bcuz we can't do anything.  
**

**Ninja: If the world ends at 12/12/12, then I'm happy it ended before the exams.  
**

**Barbieshiek: I'd have to agree with that.  
**

**Razor: :D  
**

**Night Eve: I'm having a constant tug of war with myself. Whether I should study or not study because we have no idea for the world is ending or such.  
**

**Razor: Hmm...That can be a problem...  
**

**Ninja: why?  
**

**Razor: Because RotG 2 won't come out.  
**

**Nuse: ANYWAYS, enjoy the chapter.  
**

**Ninja: Razor does not own RotG.  
**

**Razor: I hope I will get to work at DreamWorks when I'm older though.**

* * *

_Chapter 2: A visit from Jack_

"Why can't you just be like, Emma Vine, the spirit of spring, or Ramona Breeze, the spirit of autumn?" said Jack Frost fiercely.

"_Because _I'm much better than you." replied Flint.

"You're an annoying pest." retorted Jack Frost. "Besides, I have things to attend to, spirit of _stupidity_."

Jack Frost forcefully used his energy to propel him through the sky and towards Tooth's place. Flint was furious and lighted himself on fire and flew up trying to block Jack's way, but Jack just brushed by ignoring the flaming hot-head.

"Well…Well…You're a little too cold, Frosty!" shouted Flint frustrated as Jack ignored him and flew off. "That guardian, if only I could burn him up with my hot little hands."

"Well, maybe you could help me?" said a shadow on the ground.

"You can?"

"Of course you can, Flint. We don't need Jack Frost. There can be summer, for two seasons. Summer can replace winter." conversed the shadow.

"Jack Frost is so ignorant and bossy. We don't _need _winter."

"Yes, yes. But I need to be stronger. Much stronger than I am in my current state."

"What do I need to do?" asked Flint. He had the murderous look in his eyes. The shadow chuckled and it's eyes glowed yellow.

* * *

Jack Frost arrived at Tooth's palace. Hundreds of little hummingbird fairies were zipping by, some of them were carrying teeth, and some of them were carrying coins. Jack was happily greeted by some of the fairies. Some of them fainted or something since they started falling towards the ground. He chuckled. Looking around, he spotted Tooth critizing a bad molar that had fallen out recently.

"Ugh…This child should have flossed more!" said Tooth frustrated. "Look at all the cavities. It serves him right to get only a penny."

"Hey, Tooth."

"Oh Jack! Baby Tooth told me you were coming." she said fluttering over to the frosty boy. "What took you so long?"

"I ran into Flint."

"Flint Blaze, the annoying spirit of summer, who keeps messing with my fairies when they're working?"

"That's the one. He is annoying, he messes with my snow days, he plays around with my life sometimes." complained Jack. Jack wasn't the one to complain, but since it's Flint, even the quietest guardian, Sandy, would complain.

"You know, Jack. He reminds me a bit of you before you became a guardian." commented Tooth.

"Yea, but at least I didn't bother other spirits…except Bunny."

"True." chuckled Tooth. She smiled at Jack and Jack returned it with his own grin.

They stared at each other for a moment, but Baby Tooth flew in front of Tooth and started to squeak crazily. Jack took a step back and felt embarrassed. He sometimes felt weird to be in front of Tooth. He was sure that Tooth didn't like him _like that_, but he knew that he had to be kinder to her than the other Guardians, well because…she was a girl. He was sure for one thing though, Baby Tooth loved to be around him. He wasn't quite sure why, but he enjoyed the little fairy being around him sometimes.

"Hey, hippy-do dahs." Flint rose up and landed in front of Tooth and Jack. The little hummingbird fairies quickly stormed over Flint's head. "Woah, Woah. Wait, I had a change of heart."

"You don't have a heart, Flint. You don't care about anyone, yourself." retorted Jack angrily. He still hasn't forgotten that Flint had endangered his life earlier.

"Hey, I do have a heart. It's just that I'm willing to show it now." replied Flint. He turned to Tooth. "And you are beautiful today; Tooth, just like flossed tooth."

Tooth seemed somewhat disgusted and somewhat complimented, but she decided to take this as a threat of flirt. Tooth had always wanted Jack Frost to say that to her, but having this cheap spirit say it, made her very angry. Jack felt somewhat jealous that Tooth seemed to like what Flint had just said. He felt more anger towards the summer spirit.

"You no good, spirit. You always mess up my tooth collecting." said Tooth angrily.

"There are a thousand more spirits much better than _you_." said Jack.

"You still mad about earlier, Jack?" taunted Flint.

Jack stepped in front of him and the two spirits stared at each other, both filled with annoyance and hate. Tooth nervously fluttered around the two quarreling spirits. She dislikes Flint very much, but bad things happen with frost meets a blaze.

"You endangered my life more than once, Hot-shot." said Jack with annoyance.

"Well, you should stop being more bossy, Frosty!" shouted Flint.

He lit his hand on fire and grabbed Jack's hand. Jack recoiled in pain. He stepped back and looked at his hand which was singed black. It had hurt him a lot. Tooth's fairies quickly took action. They started to swarm towards Flint screeching and squealing. Flint quickly lit himself of fire for protection and flew off.

"Jack, are you okay?" Tooth said as she approached Jack who was clutching his hand in pain.

"It's okay. I've gotten worse burns that this."

"Like the time he burned you're whole leg and you couldn't do any snow days for months?"

"Yea, like that time and I don't like him for it."

"Here Jack, Let me help you." said Tooth taking his hand lightly.

"No, No. I can fix it." reassured Jack. "It'll be okay, but I won't be able to use my staff correctly for a while.

Jack frosted his hand so the blood could be frozen again. He told Tooth that he should go to the North Pole or Antarctica until his hand feels better. After a brief good-bye, Jack left for the North Pole since he might as well visit North. Indonesia can wait, right now, he need to get is hand to feel better. Unfortunately, he does not know of the plan Flint and a shadow was plotting.

* * *

"Good show, Flint." said the shadow. "It brings me such joy to watch people suffer."

"Yup, it's all me." said Flint proudly. "Now all I have to do is to make a big disaster, and get the blame on Jack. Then we'll make all the children lose faith in him, so I can take his place."

"Yes, and I will help you achieve your goal. As soon as you get me Jack's Fear."

"Right. All we need to do is get little goodie-goodie Frosty's fear."

The shadow and Flint laughed maniacally. All they knew that Jack Frost was going to meet his end, on a Black Friday.

* * *

** Nuse's Character Profiles**

HEY! New characters you should know about! READ THEM ALL.

_**Emma Vine  
**_The spirit of Spring. She is best friends with Bunnymund. She is a content and kind spirit. She enjoys smelling like spring roses and loves it when someone compliments her. She wears a green dress with flowers in her hair. Don't worry too much about her, she's not important in this story in anyway.

_**Romona Breeze**__**  
**_The Tomboyish spirit of Autumn. She is on good terms with Jack, but she has no interest in him in any way. She loves taking challenges and she looks like a mess. She wears a brown biker jacket with biker gloves with black hair and orange eyes. Don't worry too much about her, she's not important in this story either.

_**The**** Shadow**_  
Basically, a dark shadow that follows Flint around. It apparently has yellow eyes and a grudge agaisnt Jack. Hm...wonder who could it be?

* * *

**Razor: So what did you think of this new addition to the story?**

**Nuse: I like it.  
**

**Ninja: You know, I should make my own fanfic for Romona Breeze.  
**

**Razor: You can do anything you want, but I'm still working on this story.  
**

**Barbieshiek: Hm..wonder who the shadow is...  
**

**Razor: I know I know! But I'm not saying who. I didn't tell anybody who the shadow is. I know who it is.  
**

**Night Eve: I think I know who it is.  
**

**Nuse: I think I do too.  
**

**Barbiesheik: I'm not catching on.  
**

**Razor: Well, we'll find out in the next chapters! While waiting, please R & R this new chapter?  
**

**Night Eve: New chapter is probably going to release the next day, Lol.  
**

**Razor: True, so True.  
**


	3. Chapter 3: The Shadow's Plan

**Razor: Hey all you viewers, what a great day for another chapter!****  
**

**Nuse: Like it was yesterday, and the day before...  
**

**Night Eve: Can't blame her for enjoying to write this.  
**

**Barbieshiek: She enjoys writing all FanFiction, otherwise, why would she even write it?  
**

**Ninja: EH. I enjoy it, even if Razor doesn't.  
**

**Razor: I've been getting a lot of requests for Hoodwinked: Outfoxed Ch2 to be released, but I am not really in the mood to write it right now.  
**

**Nuse: Yea, you've been focusing on this FanFiction.  
**

**Ninja: Right, you should get working on your other FanFictions as well.  
**

**Barbieshiek: I think you should, some people out there really want to know what happens next.  
**

**Night Eve: Just enjoy the new chapter!  
**

**Razor: I do not own RotG.  
**

* * *

_Chapter 3: The Shadow's Plan_

Flint had traveled to Jack's home, Lake Burgess. Earlier in the year, it had been raining hard; there would have been a disastrous flood, if Jack hadn't used all his power to freeze the lake completely. He had been constantly visiting the lake to make sure it didn't melt. Flint had been ordered by the shadow to melt this ice block, making a flood which all the blame went on Jack because it would have been his responsibility.

"This is payback, Jackson Overland Frost." said Flint heating up.

He sprayed blue fire, the hottest fire in the world. Slowly the ice started to melt and crack. Water started to flood in the surrounding area. A shadow was on the ground, quietly planning his revenge on Jack Frost.

"It is your end, Jack. You can't escape from it." whispered the shadow lightly.

* * *

The snow felt soothing to Jack's hand. The burn had almost healed completely, but he still had to stay in the snow for a couple days, to make sure his hand didn't melt. He looked at North's workshop, it looks warm and toasty inside, but honestly, he preferred it cold and chilly. He knew he should go back to Lake Burgess as soon as possible because he felt something bad happening to the lake he had frozen the year earlier. He had frosted it before he left for Japan which was on a Monday, and today was a Tuesday. Feeling reassured that it was okay; he decided to pay North a visit since he was here. Entering the North's workshop, North greeted him with a very stern look.

"Hey, is something wrong?" he asked cheerfully.

"Of course there is. It seems like you forgotten to frost the lake earlier."

"What are you talking about? I just frosted the lake yesterday."

"Well if you had frosted lake yesterday, why is it flooding in Burgess?"

"It's flooding?" Jack Frost was shocked. He was so sure that he had frosted it quiet well before he had left for Japan. "But I frosted it! Oh no, Jamie!"

* * *

Altering alerting the other Guardians, Jack and the Guardians arrived at Lake Burgess; it was flooding onto the streets. Looking around, many of the children who were returning from school fled from the water which seemed to increase over time. Jamie had spotted Jack and called out to him.

"Jack! What's happening? Where's the water coming from?" Jamie had a afraid worried expression on his face.

"Calm down, Jamie. Stay Back, We'll take care of this." replied Jack.

All the Guardians did their thing. North did his best to build a wall of snow with the help of his yetis. Tooth and her little helpers helped locate children who were caught in the growing current. Bunny was using his holes to trap the water in his tunnels to the ocean. Sandy had used his sand to absorb all the water and tossed it in Bunny's hole. The others were doing well, but Jack was having trouble. He couldn't cast properly because his hand hurt. He felt his hand melting a bit, but the safety of the children is more important now. He tried his best to freeze most of the water, but it wasn't enough. He was too tired

Suddenly, a flaming boy came in and started trying to burn the water. The water quickly evaporated and the water was reduced to its normal size. The children cheered, but Jamie who looked at Jack with confusion.

"Hey Jack, I thought I'd come over to help." he said innocently. "I was coming over to apologize for burning your hand, when I saw this happening."

"Well, we appreciate your help, Flint. Why don't you come over to the workshop to celebrate?" suggested North.

"He's better than some people around here." said Bunny looking at Jack at the corner of his eye.

"Aw, that's sweet of you to come over to apologize." said Tooth sweetly. Sandy smiled and patted Flint on the back

Jack felt more ignored than ever. Baby Tooth; however, was still hanging around him and giving him some sort of encouragement. Feeling upset, he flew off before anyone could notice him. Jamie was confused. Is that a new guardian? He wasn't sure, but he knew for sure that Jack wasn't happy. He sadly watch Jack leave without a good bye. He looked at the new spirit. He didn't like him.

* * *

Jack had left for Antarctica this time. He didn't want any company very soon and Antarctica is very harsh to be in and Jack enjoyed it like that. He was the only Guardian who could survive in extreme cold, but he was also the only Guardian who couldn't stand moderate heat. He felt really guilty for not be able to help, but he was sure that he had frosted the lake before he left. Jack had no explanation for why it had melted.

Jack was afraid. He was very afraid. He was afraid of being alone again. He was afraid he'll spend years in isolation where no one could see him. He was afraid that the Guardians wouldn't accept him anymore, but he shook off the feeling. He couldn't be scared, he shouldn't. He was sure that the Guardians thought he was important. I mean, after all, he was the reason they beat Pitch the second time. Reassuring himself, he calmed down, but there was a nagging feeling fear that bit his mind like a hungry bug. Suddenly, a voice echoed in his mind.

"There will always be fear, Jack."

Surprised, he looked around. He peered through the whiteness of the soft white blanket of snow. He couldn't see anything. He was shocked at what he thought he heard. He remembered hearing the voice somewhere before, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Looking at his staff, the voice rang loud and clears again.

"There's no escape from fear."

Now he was sure he heard the voice before. It sounded vaguely familiar. He remembered the voice. He wasn't quite sure who it was though. He was too afraid to try remembering because he felt too scared to know who the voice belonged to. He tried to shake the eerie feeling of being watch, but it was nagging him. He jumped down from the ice cliff to avoid all of this. Little did he know, he was playing right into the shadow's plan.

* * *

**Razor: What an exciting way to end the chapter!  
**

**Nuse: There's no new characters being introduced here so no character profiles this chapter!  
**

**Ninja: I feel sorry for, Jack. It's hard being alone and blamed upon.  
**

**Barbieshiek: That's how I feel every time I'm with you guys. -_-  
**

**Night Eve: Don't say that, Barbie. We're still your very strange friends :D  
**

**Razor: I will post he next chapter maybe tomorrow or such.  
**

**Ninja: Probably tomorrow you know.  
**

**Nuse: Until then, see you people!  
**

**Razor: =P**

* * *

_"Imagine being alone for 300 years. No one to talk to, no one can see you, no one can hear you, and still managing to make a smile."_**  
**

_- Razor  
_

Remember Viewers, if you're feeling alone, remember it's not for 300 years like Jack.

RotG Wallpaper with this Quote: art/Imagine-Being-Alone-340799495 (Made by Razor)


	4. Chapter 4: Pain of Isolation

**Razor: Hey viewers! I got something special in stored! We are going to have a back-to-back chapter release!  
**

**Nuse: That means we will release two chapters at once!  
**

**Barbieshiek: We're doing this because of all the wonderful views we're getting!  
**

**Ninja: However, This chapter is a bit short.  
**

**Nuse: But I know that the next chapter is much much longer than this one.  
**

**Barbiehshiek: Yea, this word count is only 973 (Not including the intros and endings with us) and the next chapter is like 1,007 or something.  
**

**Night Eve: Yea, we worked a lot on the next chapter since it's like the climax or such.  
**

**Razor: The climax is always the highest and most exciting part of the story.  
**

**Ninja: God, this is reminding me of the Romeo and Juliet play we had to read. We had to memorize the Climax and the exposition and such.  
**

**Night Eve: I hate that.  
**

**Razor: Honestly, I think Romeo and Juliet is a pathetic story. No offense tot he people who enjoy it.  
**

**Barbieshiek: Why? I think it's a romantic story.  
**

**Razor: Who immediately decides to suicide when a loved one dies? Especially one you met for 3 days. That's pathetic. If I was Romeo, I would mourn for like a day before I suicide.  
**

**Nuse: That actually is true.  
**

**Razor: Anyways, enough about Shakespeare, you're here to read about RotG: Black Friday so go on and read it!  
**

**Ninja: Razor does not own RotG.  
**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Pain of Isolation_

Jack had returned to Lake Burgess, but it seems that Flint had taken residence on a dead tree beside where he usually hanged out. It felt more humid that normal. That's because all the snow had melted. Flint had taken the opportunity to turn the season straight to summer. He saw Flint talking with Tooth and some of her fairies. He hid in the tops of trees.

He felt more alone than ever. He felt like visiting Jamie, one of his most faithful believers. Talking to him will probably make him feel better. Leaving Tooth and Flint alone he spotted Bunny who was hiding eggs saying.

"Weather's perfect for hiding them eggs. Eh, Sandy?" said Bunny talking to Sandy. Sandy nodded his head happily, creating images above his head.

Easter was still a long way off, but the kids begged Bunny to play with them by hiding his eggs. Sandy was happy to help them. Jack wanted to join in, but it looks like Flint had already taken care of that. Flint and Tooth had come over to help. He didn't wait for North to come to the little party the other Guardians were having. He made haste as he went to Jamie's house.

Looking in the window, he saw Jamie who seemed sad. Jack landed on his window, much to the surprise of the boy, and smiled as he came over and hugged Jack.

"I missed you, Jack." said Jamie. "It isn't cold anymore. There's no more snow. Does it mean you're going away?"

"No, Jamie. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." reassured Jack. He looked at the boy for a while before he asked a question. "Jamie, do you still believe in me?"

Jamie looked at Jack with a questionable face.

"Of course I do. You're Jack Frost!" said Jamie. Then he avoided Jack's eyes and said in a very small voice. "Pippa and the others are starting to say that you aren't real anymore. That Flint is much better than you."

This was new news to Jack. He felt surprised and scared, but he didn't want to show it to Jamie so he just smiled and looked at Jamie seriously.

"That's okay, Jamie." assured Jack. "As long as you believe in me, I will always be your Guardian."

"I hope you will always be, Jack."

Jack was happy that he had confirmed that Jamie still believed in him. Then he realized why his hand didn't heal properly when he had visited Antarctica. It was because kids were losing faith in him. Flint Blaze was replacing him. He looked at his staff. It was more of the stick showing than the frost. There wasn't much time until he completely becomes powerless and god knows what he'll become. He hoped that he didn't become something ridiculous like Bunny.

"Is something wrong, Jack?" asked Jamie. Jack couldn't keep the truth from him.

"Jamie, I am afraid."

"But you're Jack Frost; you aren't supposed to be scared."

"I know, I know, but not that kind of afraid." explained Jack. "I'm afraid of not being believed in."

"Jack, you'll always have me to believe in you."

"I know you will, Jamie, but I need to be fully believed in-"

"Jack! You're melting!"

Jack looked down and there was a puddle of water where he stood. He realized that it was harder to breathe and he felt his temperature rise up. Then he figured out something. He wasn't _melting_. The frost that was keeping him alive was melting. Looking the reflection of the puddle, his hair was very light brown.

"Jack, what's happening? Why are you like this?" asked Jamie.

"I don't know."

Jack didn't have a definite answer, but he knew that the reason he was like this is that he was losing the faith of children. He felt alone. He was with Jamie though, but he felt abandoned. His heart beat faster every time a child was losing faith in him.

"Jamie, promise me you won't stop believing in me. And Sophie too. I'll be right back."

"Jack, wait!"

But Jack had already gone out the window. He didn't stay airborne for long. He soon crashed down into the ground below. He needs to tell North what was happening. He needs the other Guardians. He _needed _help. Ever step he took left a puddle now. His hair was turning brown by the minute. Jack was exhausted, but he knew he cannot let his belief will go down because he will not melt, but he will turn back into the dead corpse of Jackson Overland Frost. He will turn back into something before.

Jack stopped for a moment, breathing harshly. His staff was clutched in one hand. Water was dripping from his hair and skin, as well as his staff. The voice from Antarctica rang in his head again.

"Nobody believes in you Jack."

Jack breathing nearly stopped. He was reassured that Jamie and Sophie will still believe in him. The reason he was alive is that Jamie still believed in him. Sitting down under a tree, a familiar squeak lifted up his spirits.

"Baby Tooth!"

The little fairy was surprised on how bedraggled Jack looked. Jack was filled with relief sine Baby Tooth can inform Tooth of what was happening to him.

"Baby Tooth, tell Tooth that I need her help. Please."

Baby Tooth gave Jack a sweet little hug before flying off. Jack was tired and he wanted to sleep, but first he thought about why this was happening. Flint was trying to replace him. Flint _hated _him. Flint wanted him out of the picture…but Flint couldn't do this on his own, he wasn't the brightest spirit on the planet. He needed help. The fear kind of help.

"Pitch." said Jack Frost.

* * *

**Ninja: What a cliffhanger!**

**Razor: Trying to get the reader to be excited for the next chapter.  
**

**Nuse: I know I'm excited!  
**

**Barbieshiek: But you already know what's going to happen, you and Razor wrote it, remember, genius?  
**

**Night Eve: I think they're excited for the viewer's reaction.  
**

**Ninja: You need to think outside the box, Barbie.  
**

**Barbiehshiek: Pelican.  
**

**Ninja: BARBIE.  
**

**Barbieshiek: PELICAN.  
**

***Barbieshiek and Ninja continue to argue like this*  
**

**Nuse: Um...  
**

**Razor: Uh, while we get this sorted out, just move along to the next chapter and pretend that nothing happened.  
**

**Night Eve: Don't forget to R & R!  
**

**Nuse: See you in the next chapter!  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Drowning in Shadows

**Razor: Hello! This is chapter two of the back-to-back chapters realease!  
**

**Nuse: This is an exciting chapter, so we won't say much.  
**

**Night Eve: Right so enjoy the chapter!  
**

**Ninja: Right, enjoy it!  
**

**Barbiehshiek: Muffins.  
**

**All (minus Barbieshiek:) O.O  
**

**Barbieshiek: I have to say something right?  
**

**Razor:...yea...sure...  
**

**Nuse: Razor does not own RotG.**

* * *

_Chapter 5: Drowning in Darkness_

"How nice of you to remember me, Jack Frost." A shadow rose up in a familiar shape. It was Pitch. Pitch Black. "I was beginning to think that you have forgotten me."

"What do you want?" said Jack fiercely. He stood up and pointed his staff at Pitch.

"What can you do with that useless twig of yours?" Pitch held on to it and pushed it aside so he could look at Jack, eye-to-eye. "Thank you, Jack."

Jack stood there confused, but he stared at Pitch with as much intense eyes as he can. He was tired and weak, but he was always ready to fight. He knew that he wouldn't last long before he would be defeated. He couldn't last the fight.

"I see you are confused, but not to worry." said Pitch. "I just had been feeding off your fear."

"M-my what?"

"That's right, Jack Frost. It's your all your fault." teased Pitch harshly. "The reason I'm back is because of you."

"No…No!"

"Sorry, Jack. I had to ruin your happiness in order to regain _my _happiness. I am in your debt for gratitude."

Jack stares at Pitch breathing harshly with water dripping off his shoulders and the color of his hair turning brown again.

"Tell you what, why don't I make your suffering end?"

Pitch tapped the ground with his foot and a whole opened up underneath Jack and before Jack could react, black sand came up and grabbed him. He seemingly drowned in the shadows. The black sand covering the whole hole to the brim, the muffled sounds of Jack's shouts grew quieter and quieter before it completely stopped. The black sand stopped shifting. The only thing that was left was Jack's staff.

"Good bye, Jack Frost. I hope you rest in peace in your dark grave."

* * *

"Where's Jack?" said Tooth.

Tooth had been having quiet some fun, but it was missing something. Jack was missing. She was worried about him because he had disappeared after Flint had saved the kids from the flood. She looked around. Baby Tooth was missing too.

"I'm sure he's off have his own fun." assured Flint.

"It's not like him to run off on his own, mate." said Bunny. "Perhaps he went to Jamie and his little ankle-biter's house."

Sandy used an array of pictures to exclaim that Bunny might be right and that they should go look for him.

"Right! Off we go then." agreed North.

"Wait, wait. Don't you remember that this flood was Jack's fault?" argued Flint.

"It might be Jack's fault, but he is still a Guardian and a great friend." said Tooth.

"But-"

Before Flint could finish his sentence, Baby Tooth came buzzing in squeaking loudly at Tooth, telling her that Jack needed help.

"What!? Children are losing faith in him?" exclaimed Tooth in surprise.

"We better go find him. He made children believe in me, it's my turn to help him." said Bunny.

Flint was furious. They cared more about Jack than his heroism. Feeling agitated, he fled back to Pitch's lair where he could discuss with Pitch about what just happened. No one noticed or cared that he left, since Jack's disappearance was a Guardian matter. None of the Guardians knew what Flint had really done.

The other Guardians followed Baby Tooth to the location where Jack had met Baby Tooth, but no one was there. The Guardians searched for traces of him, but the only thing they could find was a trail of puddles leading to Jamie's house. With no other lead, the Guardians followed the footsteps to Jamie's window. Jamie was worriedly reading a book on his bed when North knocked on Jamie's window. Jamie quickly ran over to the window and opened it.

"Jamie, do you know where Jack is?" asked Tooth. Jamie avoided Tooth's eyes.

"C'mon kid, it's okay. You can tell us." assured Bunny. Jamie looked at Bunny and he finally blurted most of what he knew.

"Jack came to visit me because he felt lonely I think and he talked to me for a while and I told him that kids were starting to lose faith in him and I saw that he started to melt and puddle of water were everywhere and he flew off and I wanted to follow him and when I got to where Jack's footsteps ended there was only his staff and I think he's in BIG trouble." said Jamie. He held out Jack's staff.

The Guardians were bewildered at Jamie's story, but they knew it was true because Jamie was a truthful child and always been on the top of the Nice List.

"Jamie, can you lead us to where you found his staff?" asked North. Jamie hesitated. He looked afraid of something, but he climbed out his window with a jacket on.

"Follow me."

Jamie led the Guardians back outside following the puddles until he took a sharp right turn at one of the intersections. He went into a forest and stopped suddenly. He looked up at the Guardians.

"I'm scared."

"It's okay, lil' mate. I'll carry ya." Bunny picked up Jamie and he rode on Bunny's head.

The Guardians continued with Jamie telling Bunny where to go, until they reached a pit filled with black sand. Jamie was shivering with fear and if he was anymore scared, he would just run away. But Jamie wouldn't do that. This was the only way to rescue Jack.

"It's just a pit with black sand." said Bunny.

Sandy looked at the boy and a question mark appeared over his head. Jamie tried to avoid the eyes of question burning into his skin.

"Jamie, you're hiding something about this." said Tooth. "Please tell us. You want to help Jack right?" Jamie nodded. "Then you have to tell us everything."

Jamie took a deep breath. "I saw Pitch talking with Jack. Jack looked very tired and he was melting a lot of water." Jamie looked at Bunny. "Then suddenly a black hole opened up and swallowed Jack and it looked like he drowned in the dark shadowy shapes. Black sand hands pulled him down." Jamie swallowed. "Pitch found me and told me to stay away or _else_…and…and I think…he just buried Jack alive. And I'm scared. I'm really really scared."

* * *

**Razor: And that's it for today's back-to-back chapter~**

**Nuse: We won't be releasing two chapters is a row again for this series.  
**

**Ninja: Ya, this is just a special treat for those who have been patiently waiting for the next chapter.  
**

**Night Eve: So we hope that you enjoyed our special treat!  
**

**Barbieshiek: And you people will patiently wait for the next chapter!  
**

**Razor: Have a nice day/evening/morning!  
**

**Ninja: Don't forget to R & R!  
**

**Nuse: If you want us to continue, please do all story favs/author fav/follow and we will do our best to finish the series!  
**

**Barbieshiek: You can't force people to do what you want them to do.  
**

**Night Eve: We order you around.  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Jack's Sister

**Razor: Hello, Batman! *joker voice*  
**

**Nuse: Again? Seriously?  
**

**Barbieshiek: That must mean she's been inspired to be a voice actor again.  
**

**Ninja: This chapter is short. Very short.  
**

**Night Eve: Only 846 words.  
**

**Razor: This is because it is Jack's resolution to his problem with his sister!  
**

**Nuse: And because his sister's name was never revealed, we chose to keep it that way.  
**

**Ninja: Yea, we wanted the FanFic to be the same quality as the movie.  
**

**Barbieshiek: Yea, exactly what we did with all your other FanFics.  
**

**Razor: Of course!  
**

**Night Eve: Same character personality, same background, no shippings unless it is necessary.  
**

**Razor: Anyways, enjoy the chapter!  
**

**Nuse: Razor does not own RotG.**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Jack's Sister_

Jack Frost was alive, but covered by black sand. He had used what's left of his power to frost the sand above him so it would not collapse on him. He knew it would melt anyway since it was very hot, but it would give him some time to think Jack felt stupid. He should have known that Pitch was behind this. He shouldn't have shied back.

He felt tired, he just wanted to close his eyes and fall asleep, but he was afraid of falling asleep and not waking up again. He couldn't give up. He _can't _give up. Pitch is back and he needs to warn the other Guardians. Fortunately for Jack, even though he didn't know, the other Guardians and Jamie were right above him, trying to figure how to get him out of the sand. Feeling worn and Jack closed his eyes out of exhaustion. He stopped breathing.

* * *

"Jack…! Jack…"

Jack woke up in a foggy like place. He felt normal again, he wasn't melting in anyway. He looked around for the direction of the voice. It seemed so familiar. The voice felt like an old buried memory. He ranked through his mind for the sound of the voice.

"Jack…where are you?"

There it was again. Jack was getting perplexed. Where had he heard that voice before? He felt his head hurt. He remembered that the voice was a good voice and it belonged so someone he loved. He saw someone running to him. It was a girl, a young girl with brown hair. Then Jack remembered. It was his sister.

"Jack! I found you!" she said hugging him. "I looked everywhere for you."

"Hey little sis…"

Jack was confused. He was sure that his sister had passed long time ago, but here she was, bright as day. She was happy to see him. Something in him made him really happy to be with her.

"Jack… I found you."

"I know you did."

"You fell in the water and didn't come up again. Mommy is very sad."

"I know, I know."

"Mommy and Daddy want you to come home again. Please come home with me."

Jack listened to the sorrowful cries of his sister. He felt bad for leaving her. I mean, it's terrible. He had died right in front of her and she thinks that he left her. He remembered playing with her at home with reindeer heads and hanging from a tree with his sister calling for him to come down. He remembered when his mother told him to be careful, but it ended with his death. Then he heard another voice. It sounded familiar too!

"Jack…!"

Jack turned around. It was Jamie's voice.

"Jack, I'm scared…"

Jack looked at his sister. He knelt down so he was eye to eye with her. Her eyes were filled with tears. It looked like she wanted him home more than anything in the world. He imagined how she felt when she came home to say that he can't come back.

"Hey sis, I know you miss me and I miss you too, but I can't come home with you."

"Huh..?"

"Somebody needs my help and I have to help him."

He saw the look on his sister's face when he said he couldn't, but then she smiled and hugged him. There was tears streaming down her face and Jack shed some tears too. They hugged for the last time.

"I understand, Jack." said his sister.

"I promise, I'll come visit you, Mom, and Dad someday."

"Promise?"

Jack looked at his sister with serious blue eyes. "Promise."

Jack stood up and his sister smiled at him, despite how sad she really was to see her brother go. Jack smiled at her and mouthed to her that he'll see her again soon. Then he headed to where he heard Jamie's voice echoing.

"Jack, I'm scared."

* * *

Jack jerked awake coughing. He was lying on the ground with his head out of the black sand. Most of his body was still covered with black sand but he sat up. All the Guardians were around him. Jamie was hiding under Bunny. When Jamie saw him awake, he ran over to hug him.

"Jack! You're awake!"

"What happened?"

Tooth leaned over to Jack and looked worriedly at his face.

"We found you buried under Pitch's sand. By the time we dug you out, you weren't breathing or responding."

"We thought the worst, Mate." said Bunny. "Don't scare me like that."

Sandy used an array of pictures and images above his head to express how happy he was that Jack was awake and normal as can be. Surprised, Jack looked at himself and realized that he had stopped melting. He stood up, brushing off the dark sand.

"Jack, the sand is making me feel scared."

"Sandy, do you mind?"

Sandy obliged and touched the black sand, turning it into beautiful yellow sand that turned into wonderful shapes and animals. Jamie laughed and Jack threw a snow ball. Jamie looked up and laughed.

"Why are you still alive!?"

* * *

**Razor: Well? How did the story go?**

**Nuse: Pretty short.  
**

**Ninja: Yea.  
**

**Barbisheik: Seems there seems to be some confusion in where the 'fog place' was. I'll explain. Jack's spirit wanted to go to the afterlife where his sister, mother, and father is waiting; however, he refuses to rest his soul because he wanted to go back and help Jamie. That's basically it.  
**

**Night Eve: It must be a tragic decision to choose that.  
**

**Nuse: I would be pretty traumatized if i saw my brother fall through the ice and die.  
**

**Barbieshiek: But you don't have a brother.  
**

**Ninja: Neither do you.  
**

**Barbieshiek: Yea, but I have a sister.  
**

**Razor: I just realized something!  
**

**Night Eve: What?  
**

**Razor: Dude, Fog is like water dust.  
**

**Barbieshiek: The hell?  
**

**Nuse: Lolol!  
**

**Ninja: Razor must be high or hopped up on sugar or something lol.  
**

**Razor: What? It is!  
**

**Barbishiek: Yea, sure.  
**

**Nuse: Anyways R & R!  
**

**Night Eve: Please wait for the next chapter!  
**

**Razor: Buh-bye ppl!  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Incoming Invasion

**Razor: Hey all you viewers!  
**

**Nuse: I hope you buckle your seat-belts!  
**

**Night Eve: Because this chapter, has a really big cliff hanger.  
**

**Ninja: Although for some of you, it might not be.  
**

**Barbieshiek: You just ruined the whole intro.  
**

**Razor: You ruin the intro every time you open your mouth xD  
**

**Barbieshiek: Oh yea? Blah blah blah blah *keeps talking*  
**

**Nuse: What have you done? You broke him!  
**

**Night Eve: Don't worry, I'll fix him. "I CAN FIX IT!" *Fix-it Felix voice from Wreck-It Ralph*  
**

**Razor: While we fix this problem, just read the chapter :)  
**

**Ninja: Razor does not own RotG.**

**Barbisheik: Blah blah blah blah...adjfaoijfoiej;asjdfoiaejfj;oiwaejfoiwejlkdsjf;idsj  
**

* * *

_Chapter 7: Incoming Invasion  
_

Flint stood there. Behind him were 10 children, holding each other's hands. He had lit himself, but Jack knew he was scared. There was blood dripping down the side of his face and it looks like he has been severely beaten. Jamie cried out in shock and quickly jumped onto Jack's back.

"Flint, you look terrible." said Tooth worriedly touching his face.

"Thank Neptune!" said Flint. He touched the ground and he turned off his fire ability. "I needed to warn you. I was wrong."

"Hold on, Hot-shot!" said Jack standing up carrying Jamie on his back. "I know what you did, but tell us everything. We won't be mad right?" He looked at the other Guardians. They were incredibly confused but they nodded their heads.

"Well…" started Flint.

* * *

Flint had explained that he was jealous of Jack since more kids believed in him. A shadow had offered to help in exchange for Jack's life and he had agreed, but he didn't know he was being used until he started giving nightmares to children. Flint had tried to stop him since he only wanted revenge for Jack, not the children destroyed, but he had failed and decided to flee to the Guardians to warn them of this disaster.

At first, Bunny was furious and had wanted to beat him up even more than he already is, but Tooth stopped him saying that Flint had realized his mistakes and was trying to make them up. Sandy was very cross that he had helped his arch nemesis, but he was somewhat glad that he tried to stop him. He was even gladder that he saved at least 10 children of the 100 children Pitch had tried to scare. Flint had evacuated the children by taking them with him.

North smiled and patted Flint on the back. He was starting to realize that Flint, inside, had the qualities of a Guardian. Jack was starting to realize that as well, but only the Man in the Moon could recruit new Guardians. But they needed to devise a plan for how to beat Pitch this time.

North opened a portal to his workshop was everyone followed. After fixing up Flint till he was good as new, then the Guardians and Flint started to plan. North had agreed to shelter Jamie, Sophie, and the other 10 kids Flint had rescued in his workshop. The all the lights on the world's globe had gone out except for the 12 kids that were at North's workshop. The Guardians and Flint knew that North's workshop was Pitch's target. Jack approached Flint.

"Flint." Flint looked up at Jack.

"Jack, I've been a horrible spirit."

"Yea right you are." said Jack. But he added "But you knew what you did wrong and tried to fix it."

"But…I tried to _kill _you."

"You know, I used to be like you." said Jack remembering what Tooth had said. "I was rebellious and lonely."

"I'm not lonely." lied Flint.

"Sure you are."

"You don't get it."

"Hey, you've only been alone for 100 years. Kids started to believe in you when you were 100 years into you afterlife and at least you know what's your purpose to be alive. A second chance. I was, revived and spent 300 years alone with seemingly no purpose."

After leaving Flint to dwell on his own thoughts, Jack decided to check up on all the Guardians. North was reinforcing the workshop, making sure everything is strong. Sandman and Bunny were doing their best to make sure the children still believed in them. Tooth and her fairies have been transporting the teeth with memories to North's base to make sure that Pitch doesn't try to steal them again. After checking on the Guardians, he went to go visit Jamie.

"Hey, Jamie."

"Jack, I'm scared."

"Hey I know I know."

"I want to go home."

"I know you do, but…"

"But what?"

Jack paused.

"We're going to play a game." Jamie's eyes perked up.

"Cool! What kind of game?"

"We're going to play…hide and seek. Um…. when you see something scary, just hide and I'll try to find you."

"Jack…"

"Yes?"

"I know you're going to fight Pitch."

"You do?"

"Yea. But what if you don't come back?"

"No I will, Jamie. I'll always be your Guardian, and you'll be mine."

"Promise?"

Jack's mind flashed back to the foggy place. He remembered his sister and the way she looked at him when he told her that he couldn't come back home. She was very upset, but she had let Jack go back. Jack knew now what she was trying to tell him. He was to help Jamie and come back.

"Promise." He confirmed.

Jack wasn't so sure that he will be coming back or whether some of the Guardians are going to even come back at all. He remembered how devastated he was when Sandy had died and he couldn't save him. Out of grief and anger, he had released all his power at once, freezing millions of nightmare stallions, for the price of his body aching for a few hours. It had felt like it was his fault.

Jack knew that he wanted to come back. He had died saving his sister and he couldn't come back home with her, but this was different. He had to defeat Pitch. He had to come back; he didn't want to die in front of Jamie like he did with his sister. He can't let that happen again. Standing up, leaving Jamie alone, Jack went to North's window.

It was around 11:45 pm of a Thursday. It was 15 minutes before Friday. The clock was ticking. 10 Minutes left. Jack stood nervously staring at the darkening sky. 5 minutes left. Baby Tooth had come over to Jack's side and sat worriedly on his shoulder. Jack hadn't really expected anything to happen. 1 minute left. He saw instead of the day turning slightly lighter or such, he saw an approaching mob of darkness. It covered the moon so no light was shining. Jack and the Guardians stepped outside. All of the snow had turned black with soot. Flint volunteered to stay inside with the kids in case anything happens to them.

Pitch was riding a black horse with black skeletal wings and a broken horn. Many of the other nightmare horses were deformed as well, missing a leg or has an extra head. It was very frightening. Pitched looked at Jack. Straight in the eye.

"Happy Black Friday, Jack."

* * *

**Barbieshiek: Blah blah blah blah ) W#$# #$%^TGHDSJfjsDIjfisdjf23134**

**Razor: Barbieshiek is still broken, but how did you enjoy the chapter?  
**

**Barbieshiek: ###########################  
**

**Nuse: This is why the whole story is called Black Friday.  
**

**Barbieshiek: *******************&&&&&&&#&*($*(*$  
**

**Night Eve: Because Pitch _Black, __Black _Friday.  
**

**Barbishiek: ^&#^*&^%#$%#$%^&U*(...!  
**

**Ninja: Yea, because Pitch came back with full power on a Friday.  
**

**Barbishiek: *#((((((((((((((#()#()()*)_)_+=-0=-0~!~~!  
**

**Razor: This is getting annoying.  
**

**Barbishiek: *(&*&^$#$%^&^%$%^&*  
**

**Nuse: Uh, we'll deal with this problem, but until next time people!  
**

**Barbishiek: ^%$# #$# ! #$%^%$# #$%  
**

**Ninja: Don't forget to R & R!  
**

**Barbishiek: ##################################  
**

**Night Eve: Oh boi.  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Guardians Of Light

**Razor: Hey all viewers! This is a looooong chapter!  
**

**Night Eve: I managed to fix Barbieshiek.  
**

**Barbishiek: I was just saying those things on purpose just to ruin the chapter.  
**

**Ninja: Nice try, but you didn't.  
**

**Nuse: It was still a good chapter.  
**

**Razor: This particular chapter is quite long because its kinda the battle between the Guardians & Flint VS Pitch.  
**

**Nuse: So we'll make this intro short and sweet.  
**

**Ninja: Enjoy the chapter!  
**

**Barbishiek: Razor does not own RotG.  
**

**Razor: Neither do you.**

* * *

_Chapter 8: The Guardians of Light_

Jack looked as the nightmare stallions approached the workshop. Tooth quickly closed the door to the workshop and they engaged the stallions in battle. Each Guardian had to deal with more than one stallion. Jack, however, went to engage Pitch almost immediately

"Hello, Jack. How nice to see you escaped in one piece in my little trap." said Pitch as he took out his black weapon that looked like a sickle and aimed it for Jack's head, barely missing it.

"Sorry to snow on your parade, Pitch." replied Jack as he tried freezing Pitch and the nightmare stallion he was riding.

"Don't worry; I always stay inside during one of your snow storms."

Pitch used a whip like band and it wrapped around Jack's arm. He tossed Jack up in the air. Before Jack could regain his balance in the air, he had charged into Jack with force. Jack has shielded himself with a weak Ice armor. It didn't do much, but it helped. Jack fell down a bit before flying up again and looking at Pitch.

"Do you know you're asking a traitor to all the spirits to guard the last lights?" sneered Pitch.

Jack looked at Pitch and charged with his hook pointing at Pitch. "I trust Flint. I saw the look in his eyes and the blood on his face to know that he was tricked."

"Ah, how clever of you, Jack Frost."

Jack hooked his stick around the Nightmare stallion Pitch was on and threw it aside; freezing it as well and he tried to freeze Pitch. Pitch quickly used a sand shielded the electrical blue shock. He took out is black sickle and hit Jack with full force.

* * *

Flint was inside with Jamie and the other eleven children. The workshop was lighted up with torches he had lit up to keep the kids happy. North had told the elves earlier to keep the children happy. He watched the battle outside with horror. Many of the Guardians were getting seriously hurt. Staring up at Pitch, he saw Pitch fling Jack into the air and slam into him. He winced as Jack barely got his balance to engage Pitch again. Jamie went to Flint's side.

"Do you think Jack will be okay?" Flint did not know how to properly respond to this. He had never tried reassuring a child before, but he had to sound like a good guy. He had been evil before and he wanted to make that up.

"I'm sure he'll be okay…uh, Jamie right?"

"Yes."

"You shouldn't watch the battle, you know. You might um, see some things that you don't want to see."

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't you go play with your sister?"

Jamie went to his sister who was playing Tic-Tac-Toe with an elf. Flint turned to look out the window again to see Jack being hit with Pitch's sickle. He looked away as he thought he heard Jack scream out. It seemed like Jamie heard it too and went straight back to the window.

"What happened?"

"Oh, nothing. That was probably a scream of a Nightmare thing getting sliced in half by North or something."

"It wasn't a Nightmare horse." said Jamie trying to peek past Flint.

"Um…"

Flint didn't know what to tell Jamie. He really didn't want to tell Jamie that Jack had been hit hard, so he tried to reassure him that everything was okay. He really didn't feel helpful to stay inside. He wanted to go outside and help, to pay back the bad things he did.

* * *

Jack grabbed his shoulder in pain. He looked at it and there was a cut. He wasn't sure how deep it was and he didn't have enough time to look before he dodged another one of Pitch's attack. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Tooth and her swarming fairies taking on a lot of nightmare horses. He could hear Bunny's shouts as he and his egg army took out massive wads of Nightmare horses. He saw Sandy's sand swarming the area, making quick work of the nightmare horses. As he regains his balance he looked around to see North and his yetis charging through the stallions as if they were rag dolls.

"There's too many." whispered Jack.

Looking at the hand on his shoulder and it was colored scarlet red. He nearly threw up when he saw his shoulder wound again. Tooth suddenly appeared at his side with a rag.

"Jack, are you okay?" she asked. "I quickly got you a rag from North's workshop and I thought you could use it to help."

"Thanks, Tooth. You're a lifesaver."

Jack and Tooth fled to the less populated part of the battlefield and she quickly fixed up his wound. To make sure it stayed in place, he frosted his wound so it would heal faster and he couldn't feel anything. As he leapt into battle again, Baby Tooth stayed at his side. He was pretty sure that Tooth asked her to stay by Jack's side in case something bad happens. As he flew up, he was greeted by Pitch.

"Nice to see you survived your wound."

"It wasn't serious, you brunt."

"Oh-ho. Let's see if you can survive this."

Suddenly all the Nightmare horses around Jack stopped who they were fighting and aimed for Jack. He was quickly beaten down and fell to the black snow with a painful thud. He looked up to see Pitch about to swing his sickle. He closed his eyes, but instead he heard a painful scream.

Opening his eyes, he saw that Tooth had taken the hit for him. The other Guardians turned to see Tooth fall to the snow. Tooth's fairies quickly swarmed over Tooth. Jack quickly went to Tooth's side and tried to wake her up. There was a deep gash on her side.

"Oh, this is a surprise. Another mess you caused?" taunted Pitch. "Let me help end her suffering."

Pitch shot a black stream of sand towards Tooth. Jack looked at Pitch with angry eyes. He stood up and he went to the black stream of sand and charged to it.

"I will not let you take one of my friends again."

Jack released an electrical ice pulse that immediately froze everything nearby and whipped up a giant snowstorm, protecting his friends, and caused them to explode. Pitch defended himself, but the explosion was so great the black sand started to shift. Black and White snow mixed turning it into a shade of gray. The ground below Jack and Pitch crumbled and both of them fell into the whole since they were unprepared for it. A gigantic dark whole formed in front of the workshop.

* * *

Flint was surprised when Tooth came inside with the help of Bunny. North and Sandy were still fighting outside, doing their best to fend them off. Bunny looked at him with serious eyes and told him to take care of Tooth while he fought the Nightmare stallions. He made sure none of the children could see her at this state and he tended to Tooth's wounds.

"I have to help Jack." she said sitting up.

"You're still hurt." said Flint. "Not well enough to go out into battle yet."

"Then you will. You have to help him."

"Wait, what happened to him?"

"I saved him. Then he saved me. Then he fell through the ground. He's down there with Pitch alone. We couldn't spare anyone else because I was still injured. But you can help him."

"What about Jamie and the children?"

"I'll take care of them, but you have to save Jack."

Flint looked at Jamie. He was at the window again currently scanning the area in search of Jack, presumably. He had overheard Jack's promise to come back. Flint had to help.

* * *

**Razor: And that's the end for this chapter. **

**Nuse: You can expect the next chapter to be long as or longer than this chapter!  
**

**Night Eve: So you people better appreciate and give us a story favorite. Or _else_.  
**

**Ninja: Yea.  
**

**Barbishiek: Don't threaten them. They won't do it otherwise.  
**

**Night Eve: Okay. Favorite this story or follow it or author favorite or I will _kill _you.  
**

**Barbishiek: Whoa, woah, that's even worse.  
**

**Razor: Night Eve has been watching those murder shows again, has she?  
**

**Ninja: Oops.  
**

**Nuse: Ninja, it was your job to make sure she doesn't watch those shows. Now make sure she doesn't get the knives in the kitchen.  
**

**Razor: Anyways, R & R!  
**

**Night Eve: _OR ELSE._  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Cold and Fear

**Razor: HEY PEOPLE.  
**

**Nuse: It's anther loooonnggg...chapter.  
**

**Ninja: this is getting to the nitty gritty part!  
**

**Night Eve: The meat of the whole story :D  
**

**Barbishiek: This chapter is called Cold & Fear...Hm...what could that mean? *Hint hint*  
**

**Razor: Stop giving people hints, it ruins the story.  
**

**Nuse: Anyways, we'll shuddap because we know you prolly want to read this :DDDDDDDDDd  
**

**Ninja: Razor does not own RotG.  
**

**Barbisheik: GOD-**

* * *

_Chapter 9: Cold and Fear_

Flint leaped down the dark hole. He felt scared and cold. It was strange, because he rarely felt cold. Maybe he was cold with fear, or the other way around. He had promised Tooth to help Jack, but he felt like it was hopeless. Lighting his shield on fire, he warmly lit the surrounding area. A nearby sign read "Yeti's Wine Room."

"This must be where Santa's Yetis keep their wine to drink when they're not working." thought Flint. "God, there's a lot of…drinks…."

There was a wooden floor below and weak wood supports are barely holding the collapsing roof. Flint gently walked on the wooden floor boards. There were no signs of Jack or Pitch. Well, he couldn't tell if Pitch was there because it was so dark.

"If I fell down a hole and stuck with a scary villain, where would I go?" he thought.

He spotted cracks of light in the tunnel on the left. If he was stuck here powerless, he would go the lightened area since Pitch would go there the last. Following his instincts, Flint headed towards the light.

* * *

Jack's whole body ached as he barely crawled out of the wood and snow. The snow wasn't a problem, but the wood was. As he crawled out, he felt the rag on his shoulder fall off, but it was too dark to go search for it again. When he finally crawled out of the debris, he realized that the some of his clothes were torn and with small wounds. He was in pain, and he knew that if he did not do anything, he would perish. He had promised Jamie to come back, and to come back he shall.

Standing up with the help of his staff that he found amongst the wood and snow, he used his staff to limp to higher ground so he could get a good look around. He tried to fly, but every time he did, he would crash back down and end up even more in pain then before, so he thought better of that. Jack still knew that Pitch was around here somewhere and would quickly take the chance for revenge on him the moment he recovers, so he didn't have much time.

He thought about Tooth as he walked slowly towards a light he saw. He hoped that she was okay. He never imagined she take a fatal hit for him. What if she…no she won't….won't she? Jack tried to think positively about his situation, but every step he took he felt like he was never going to see Jamie or the Guardians, or even Flint ever again. He was scared and alone. His was starting to get dizzy, he wasn't sure why though, but then again, it was probably because he was losing a sum amount of blood.

Reaching the place which was emitting light, he sat down to rest. He was so confused, afraid, and hurt to even try to think of a good way out. He looked up and there was a crack of light and it felt soothing to him. He was tired, all he wanted to do was sleep, but he promised Jamie that he would come back.

"It's okay to sleep, Jack. You earned it." a voice said.

Jack tried to resist, but he was exhausted and needed sleep more than anything. Maybe he could just close his eyes for a few seconds before continuing. Just for a couple seconds.

"Sweet dreams, Jack Frost." he heard a voice taunt.

As he fell into a deep sleep, he felt himself get pulled into darkness somehow. He felt some sort of…sand, climbing up his chest. It wrapped around his neck. He didn't have the energy to open his eyes to see what was happening. He just, slept. The last thing he remembered was a very bad dream.

* * *

Jamie was looking out the window. He couldn't see Jack anywhere. All he could see was nightmare horses battling the Guardians. He realized that Flint disappeared and he grew more worried. All of the other children there were having fun, but he felt something wrong. He walked away from the other children, trying to see if he could find Flint. As he walked, he spotted the Tooth Fairy.

"Excuse me, Ms. Tooth Fairy." said Jamie.

Tooth looked up and straightened up her feathers, but it was no use, it would ruffle back up again. He was so worried about Jack and the battle outside she couldn't participate in. She knew that soon Bunny, North, and Sandy would run out of energy and slowly they would…but she had to keep this boy happy. She knew that Jack favored this boy and she saw a brotherly bond between them, so she did her best to stay calm.

"Yes?"

"Where's Flint? And where's Jack?"

"Um…" Tooth didn't feel like lying to the kid, but she had to tell him something. "Jack and Pitch are battling underground and Flint went to go help them since I couldn't help him because I'm slightly injured." She wasn't telling the whole truth.

"But…I felt like something bad happened."

"I'm sure he's fine."

Tooth felt a deep pit in her stomach. The number of nightmare stallions weren't decreasing. She thought about Jack and how he must feel. He must feel so lonely and afraid. She wished that she could help him, but what could she do now? Jack would have wanted Jamie happy, so Tooth decided to try make Jamie have some fun.

* * *

Flint reached the light and on the ground was some blood. Curious he approached the patch of blood on the ground. It was fresh and he was sure that it was Jack. He looked around, but there was no sign of him. He felt like he was wasting his time here. He felt Jack was somewhere else. He walked into a darker part of the tunnel.

Suddenly, he heard light footsteps and frost forming on wood. He looked around to see if it was Jack trying to call to him, but there wasn't anybody there.

"Jack! Are you there?" he called out. He didn't get an answer.

He started to feel cold and he wondered why until he looked at his feet. There was frost forming on them and he quickly lit himself on fire. He shouted as the ice melted into water and sizzled on his skin. After the pain subsided, he looked around the room again. It was brightly lit by the orange flames. He saw somebody standing in front of him.

"Jack! You're okay…?"

It was Jack alright, with his hoodie up, but it was different. He didn't seem to act injured despite all the wounds that covered his body and the blood that blanketed him like a scarlet towel. He worriedly looked closer. He couldn't see Jack's eyes.

"Jack?"

Jack looked up and instead of his cold ice eyes; instead, he saw yellow eyes. There was black sand dripping off his shoulders.

"Hello, Flint." said a voice.

Flint lighted up the room even more and saw that Pitch was right behind jack with his spider-like hands on Jack's shoulders.

"Get your hands off him." he said fiercely.

"I'm sorry, but he's had a change of heart." replied Pitch.

Flint finally understood what Pitch meant. Pitch must have taken Jack's mind during his state of weakness and Jack must be too weak to do anything.

"Jack?"

Jack had a heavy sleepy voice that seemed like a zombie would say it, although Flint was pretty sure that Jack was alive.

"I'm. Not. Jack." he murmured quietly.

* * *

**Razor: AAANNNNDDD...CUT...**

**Nuse: And once again, another cliffhanger.  
**

**Night Eve: There's more than one cliffhanger in this story.  
**

**Razor: You wanna know why?  
**

**Ninja: To be a troll?  
**

**Razor: No.  
**

**Barbieshiek: To make people suffer for the next chapter?  
**

**Razor: Close, but know.  
**

**Night Eve: Then what?  
**

**Razor: To keep the reader excited for the next chapter!  
**

**Nuse: OF COURSE, if they weren't, why the hell do they keep reading it?  
**

**Razor: And because of this, we've got amazing views! I thank thee viewers!  
**

**Ninja: We got 29 Reviews, 32 Favs, and 46 Followers!  
**

**Barbieshiek: We've hit a new record!  
**

**Razor: Whoo! Til' next time reader!  
**

**Nuse: Don't forget to R & R!  
**

**Ninja: THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT :D  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Fire, Ice, and Dark Shadows

**Razor: Hello again, viewers and this chapter is a very long one.  
**

**Nuse: Yup, five pages in Mircrosoft Word.  
**

**Night Eve: We've been getting a few reviews from the last chapter about the cliffhanger.  
**

**Ninja: Its kinda funny.  
**

**Barbieshiek: No offense to you readers.  
**

**Razor: I believe one of them was named _LibertyKid, afickleflakes, _and_ CloakiSchemer_ were some that I can remember off the top of my head...  
**

**Ninja: There's much more reviewers, but right now we're kind of busy._  
_**

**Barbieshiek: If you want to get mentioned in the next chapter, author favorite and review this story!  
**

**Night Eve: Don't bribe them.  
**

**Nuse: Let them do what they want to do  
**

**Razor: Enjoy the chapter! I do not own RotG.  
**

**Barbishiek: DO IT.**

* * *

_Chapter 10: Fire, Ice, and Dark shadows_

Flint surprised, took a step back and accidentally lit one of the wood supports on fire. He realized that he just made things a lot worse. He watched as the flames licked the wooden ceiling that was barely holding up the snow that was collapsing.

"Jack! We've got to get out of here!"

Jack didn't respond. Instead, he saw Pitch whisper something in his ear and suddenly, he attacked. Flint dodged the Ice pulse and set his own attacks, not at Jack, but at Pitch. Pitch quickly defended himself and taunted Flint.

"Flint, you know, we could have ruled the world together. Fear and flames as one, but you refused." he said. "So I'll just take cold and fear. It's a good substitute."

Flint gritted his teeth. He really wanted to smack that smile off of Pitch's face with his flaming shield, but Jack was still in the way. He looked at Jack. His eyes looked…dead? And the way he talked was slow and sleepy like. Then he realized. Jack was asleep and who knows what he's dreaming.

* * *

Jack felt lost. He was trapped in this endless darkness. He couldn't see hear, or smell anything other than himself. He was alone and he was afraid. Even the moon wasn't there to shed a little light. His only companion was his handy staff. He just felt like sitting down and giving up, but Jamie's voice echoed in his head for the thousandth time. He also felt like he heard his sister in Jamie's voice too.

"Promise?"

"Promise." he repeated to himself as if it felt soothing.

He couldn't let him down. He was sure that someone was looking for him. All he remembered was something creeping up his chest as he fell asleep. Wait…asleep? Jack then realized. He wasn't transported to another place. He was asleep. He wasn't sure what's going on, but he had to wake up. He felt like he was doing something really bad. He didn't know how to wake up. Then he heard something very faint.

"Jack! We've got to get out of here!"

Flint? How did he get here? He must been trying to help him. Maybe Tooth sent him. He had to wake up. He didn't know what to do. If he was asleep, he better do something to get him up, but he didn't have anything, but his staff and his hands…his hands?

"My hands…"

Very reluctantly, he decided to straggle himself awake. If that wasn't it, he didn't know what will. He slowly tried to choke himself and suddenly he coughed himself awake.

* * *

Flint avoided more of Jack's attacks. He aimed his attacks at Pitch. He had to figure out how to wake Jack up. He didn't know how, but he had to help him. Suddenly, Jack's movement slowed and he started to cough. He suddenly stopped all his attacks.

"What in the world?" commented Flint as he was attacked by Pitch.

"What are you doing Frost? Get him." ordered Pitch.

"No…" Jack coughed. Suddenly he started to cough repeatedly and he staggered towards a rock before comically falling on his back and shouting. "YEA! It worked!"

"What worked?" asked Flint as he came down to help Jack up.

"I…I…choked myself awake apparently." said Jack.

"Nice plan of yours. You could have killed yourself."

"Well, there was nothing else I've could of done, could I?" The two spirits laughed.

"Impossible, you were supposed to be stuck there for eternity!" shouted Pitch outrageously. "Old man Winter didn't survive it! Why didn't you?"

"Wait, that's just another name for me, right?" asked Jack. He was perplexed. He was sometimes called that, especially by bunny. He looked at Flint who stood close beside him, but he just shrugged.

"You don't know? Manny didn't tell you?" said Pitch. He seemed satisfied that Jack was curious. "He was kind of the 'Jack Frost' before you."

"Stop playing tricks!" shouted Flint. Pitch flinched.

"Oh, I'm not playing any." convinced Pitch.

"You're just a liar." added Jack.

"Enough of these games, I'm taking you both down!"

While Jack and Flint battled, Jack felt himself grow stronger by the second. Flint felt it too. Pitch was scared. He was scared of losing. The only reason last time they defeated him was that his own fears consumed him. Jack decided to play around.

"Are you the boogey man?" taunted Jack.

"Of course I am! I rule the dark ages!"

"You seem more like the chicken man! Bok bok bok!" added Flint as he started to catch on.

"Do not mock me, Winter and Summer!" shouted Pitch. His tone of voice was slightly off what it was meant to be.

"You don't feel it? Children don't believe in you anymore." said Jack defiantly.

* * *

Tooth and the other Guardians were just about to give up hope when suddenly the mass of Nightmare stallions started to decrease and some were reduced into a pile of gold sand. Jamie looked outside and he started to shout happily.

"Jack did it! Flint did it!" he shouted to the other children.

"Bunny!" added Sophie.

"I'm sick and tired of waiting here!" shouted one of the kids.

"We can help!" shouted another.

"Ja, ja!" shouted another one.

"Let's go outside and help!" shouted one.

The kids started to run outside. Even little Sophie was running after her big brother followed by at least a hundred elves who seemed ready to fight, despite how ridiculous they looked.

"Help Bunny!" she shouted. "Hop hop hop elves!" The elves started to hop after Sophie creating a lot of jingling sounds.

Tooth couldn't stop the rampaging kids as the kids ran wild onto the battlefield. Both the Guardians and the enemies were bewildered.

"What is the meaning of this?" wondered North out loud.

"Beats me, mate. Seems like them children don't want to hang around inside anymore."

Tooth followed them outside and she shrugged at the other Guardians. The kids started to touch the nightmare stallions, turning them into dreams.

"Tooth, what happened?" asked North.

"Jack and Flint happened." she answered. She looked at her fairy comrades. She charged into battle, regardless of her injury. "Wings up, ladies, take no prisoners!"

"Yes! Let's go!" shouted North to his yetis as they charged back into the field.

Bunny hopped around the field being chased by at least four nightmare stallions. Looking back, he threw his boomerangs and his eggs. He looked up and smiled. Sophie ran to him and shouted.

"Bunny, hop hop hop!"

"You don't want to race a rabbit, mate." he said to the pile of black sand. "Ain't that' right, little ankle biter?"

"Easter Bunny Hop Hop hop fast!" Bunny laughed as he put the little girl on his back and she screamed with delight as he raced off.

Children all over the world started to believe again. Tooth's wound started healing quicker. All of the Guardian's powers were restored. They started battling and the number of nightmares plummeted into the ground.

* * *

Jack and Flint were both brawling with Pitch. They were getting more powerful by the second. Jack's wounds almost completely healed and Flint started to burn more brightly than ever. So here it was Fire and Ice battling shadows.

"You jelly, Pitch?" taunted Jack. He heard this quote sometimes when kids were talking about this on the internet. He wasn't sure what it meant, but he sure liked jelly.

"Are you the boogey man or a scared little nightmare!" added Flint.

"Do not mock me!" shouted Pitch. "My stallions are all over the world right now!"

"Then you don't know how many spirits are out there to protect the children."

"What do you mean?"

"The Loch Ness Monster, Big-Foot, Emma Vine, Romona Breeze, Mermaids, Unicorns, Pegasus, there all out there, Pitch." replied Jack.

He used his whips to try to hit the two spirits, but they were too fast. One by one and sometimes both, Flint and Jack would deliver deafening blows and Pitch grew more and sicker of this. He knew he was going to be defeated by these heroes again. Suddenly, an evil plan formed in in his mind. It was risky and he knew he probably won't survive, but the two spirits weren't going to either.

Pitch laughed. "I might be going down. But I'm taking you two with me!"

Jack and Flint exchanged confused glances.

"What are you talking about, moron?" said Flint.

"I'm talking about this!" Pitch used his black sand to grab the supports and pulled it causing the roof to collapse.

* * *

**Nuse's Character Profiles**

_Loch Ness Monster  
_One of Jack's good friends who roams the lake of the Loch Ness and She isn't a guardian and she doesn't show herself around people a lot, but she loves playing with children. Her real name is Nestle. She was a soul of a dinosaur that lived long ago. Not important in this story.

_Big Foot  
_A big footed gorilla thing who walks around the woods in Michigan. Jamie mentioned him before in the movie. His real name is Eernie. Not important in this story.

_Mermaids  
_A lot of these hang around in the ocean swimming around and playing with children on the beach. Not important in this story.

_Unicorns  
_Horned horses who visit children when they're sick to help them get well. They love children who ride on their backs to have fun. Not important in this story.

_Pegasus  
_Winged horses who likes to take mountain children to the top of the mountain to play. Not important in this story.

_Old Man Winter  
_Jack's other name for himself. Some people and spirits, especially bunny, call him that, but Pitch mentioned that Old Man Winter was someone else…new series, anyone? _(A note from Razor: This might be a new blossoming idea for a new series since this one is almost done. Write a review of what you think and we might include a character that you made in the new series :3. You don't have to, but it's a offer.)_

* * *

**Nuse: We're a bit sad.**

**Night Eve: Because this series is almost over!  
**

**Ninja: We'll tell you know that this will be up to 12 chapters long, so 2 more to go.  
**

**Razor: Don't worry, I'm planning a new series!  
**

**Barbiesheik: And she also made an offer.  
**

**Nuse: Yup, if you like the idea and wish for it to happen, we might feature a character you made in the series!  
**

**Night Eve: Not for a main character though.  
**

**Ninja: More like a recurring background character.  
**

**Barbieshiek: Razor won't start typing the new series until Dec22nd because of Exams.  
**

**Razor: Ugh, I hate exams.  
**

**Night Eve: Who doesn't?  
**

**Nuse: Until next time viewers!  
**

**Ninja: Don't forget to R & R!**

* * *

**Razor's Offer**

The Old Man Winter thing might be a new blossoming idea for a new series since this one is almost done. Write a review of what you think and we might include a character that will be featured as a recurring background character. I'm only opening 3~5 Slots for it so if you would like to be featured, please write a review. I'm doing this because I'm running out of ideas for other characters in my new series.

Spots:  
1.  
2.  
3.  
4.  
5.


	11. Chapter 11: The Flaming Resolution

**Razor: Hey viewers...  
**

**Nuse: Yes. This chapter, is the initially the last chapter for the RotG: Black Friday Series.  
**

**Night Eve: You've all been wonderful viewers!  
**

**Ninja: This is the highest rated story among the ones we read.  
**

**Barbishiek: This is also the only series that we'd finished. O-O  
**

**Razor: But hold on, there's one more chapter after this! The epilogue.  
**

**Nuse: But we'll tell that later in the ending!  
**

**Night Eve: I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**

**Ninja: Razor does not own RotG.  
**

* * *

_Chapter 11: The Flaming Resolution_

Pitch was soon covered by snow and rocks, but Jack and Flint could still hear his crazy laugh ringing in the caverns as it collapsed. Jack and Flint quickly flew in the opposite direction of where Pitch had been buried.

The two spirits flew as fast as they could as the ceiling was collapsing inches behind them. Flint was falling behind and if Jack slowed down to try to help him, he would be crushed by the falling rocks. So he decided to play a game.

"Hey hot-shot, you're going a bit too slow." shouted Jack.

"Is that a challenge, Frosty?"

Jack remembered a similar conversation with Bunny when he and the Guardians were tooth collecting. It had certainly made him move faster.

"You don't want to race the wind, Flint." said Jack as he sped up.

"Oh you're on, Frost."

Flint's flame grew bigger and the two spirits raced each other towards who knows where. After a couple of twists and turns, they saw the exit and they quickly flew out, much to the surprise of Jamie and Baby Tooth who was chasing a nightmare stallion. They had made it out of the caves alive.

They had cannon bolted into a snow bank. Jack quickly pulled his head out of the snow and shouted.

"I win!"

"No, I win!" muffled Flint as he tried to pull his head out of the snow. "Now get me out!"

"Jack, Flint you're okay!" shouted Tooth as she came over with the other Guardians in the tow.

"Course I am." said Jack. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Nice to see you hopping along smoothly, mate." said Bunny giving him a pat on the back. Sophie was on Bunny's head.

"Hi, Jack!" she shouted.

"Hey Sophie."

"Has everyone forgotten me!" shouted Flint through the snow.

Jack tapped the snow and it quickly became loose and Flint pulled his head out.

"Why didn't you just set yourself on fire?" chuckled Jack.

"Because snow is just really cold." said Flint shaking the flakes of snow off his head.

"I knew you'd come back!" said Jamie giving Jack a hug.

"Whoever said I won't?" said Jack squatting down so he could get to an eye to eye level.

For one moment he blinked, he thought he saw his sister, but that image quickly faded. He was still looking at Jamie who was smiling. Jack returned the smile. For that moment the world seem to slow down. Everything felt peaceful. Flint was standing awkwardly to the side as the Guardians congratulated Jack. Jack called out to Flint as he started to leave.

"Flint." he called out.

"Hm?" He turned around.

"You're a good friend."

"But I've done bad things."

"But you made it up." Jack thought for a second. "You are a Guardian."

"But I'm not, nor will I ever want to." said Flint smiling. "I'm not a Guardian."

Jack looked with a sarcastic smile. "Really?"

"I'm just a spirit."

"A darn good one."

"Flint?" asked Jamie as he came to Jack's side. "Are you leaving?"

"I am, but I'll be back. And I'll be a good spirit."

"Take care, Flint." said Jack.

"You too." he replied.

Jack lifted up his hand in the air and held it up to him. Flint smiled and grabbed his hand, this time it wasn't on fire.

* * *

"My name is Jack Frost and I'm a Guardian. I just had another amazing adventure. I made new friends. People believe in me. Do you? Perhaps I'm the one making it snow outside your window or the one making your AC or Fan cooler than it's suppose to be. Maybe you can't find things that you remember putting somewhere, when actually I'm just hiding it. And maybe, I'm bringing a snow day to you tomorrow."

* * *

**Razor: THEEEEE ENDDDDDDD...**

**Nuse: Unless you're gunna read the Epilogue.  
**

**Night Eve: The epilogue is basically about Jack's promise to his sister to come visit her.  
**

**Ninja: You don't have to read the chapter in any way. It's kind of not related to this one.  
**

**Barbieshiek: I hope you had a wonderful time reading this series!  
**

**Razor: The epilogue is going to be very emotional because I cried while typing it :S  
**

**Nuse: So see you next chapter or next series!  
**

**Night Eve: Good bye!  
**

**Barbishiek: I hope you author fave us!  
**

**All: THANKS FOR READING!**

* * *

****_(For Full effect, go to Youtube and Search "When Can I see You again" - Owl City and scroll down slowly)_

_(watch?v=OWGri4bqOQc)_

**Credits  
**

**_People_  
Razor  
**Lead Writer  
"Hello, Batman!"

**Nuse**  
Editor/Secondary Writer  
"Razor wrote this exceptionally well this chapter. I enjoyed reading this a lot!"

**Night Eve**  
Reviser/Brainstomer  
"Okay. Favorite this story or follow it or author favorite or I will _kill _you."

**Ninja  
**Capitalization Officer/Brainstormer  
"To be a troll?"

**Barbishiek**  
Brainstormer  
"Muffin."

**_Characters_**  
**Jack Frost  
**The Spirit of Winter  
"My name is Jack Frost."  
(c) Rise of the Guardians

**Flint Blaze  
**The Spirit of Summer  
"Calm down, Jackie!"  
(c) KingdomHeartsRazor

**Tooth Fairy "Tooth"  
**The Tooth Fairy  
"Wings up, ladies! Take no Prisoners!"  
(c) Rise of the Guardians

**Easter Bunny "Bunnymund"  
**The Easter Kangaroo  
"You don't want to race a rabbit, mate!"  
(c) Rise of the Guardians

**Santa Claus "North"  
**Santa Claus  
"Here we go!"  
(c) Rise of the Guardians

**Emma Vine  
**The Spirit of Spring  
"FLOWERS!"  
(c) KingdomHeartsRazor

**Romona Breeze  
**The Spirit of Autumn  
"You jelly?"  
(c) KingdomHeartsRazor

**The LochNess Monster "Nessie"  
**The soul of a Dinosaur  
"BAWWRRR..."  
(c) KingdomHeartsRazor

******Big-Foot "Eernie"  
**Sasquatch  
"My real name is actually Eernie..."  
(c) KingdomHeartsRazor

THANKS FOR READING :D


	12. Epilogue: The Freezing Resolution

**Razor: Hey last viewers!  
**

**Nuse: This is the Epilogue and it's not important to the plot of Black Friday.  
**

**Night Eve: Just so you know, Razor cried while writing this.  
**

**Barbieshiek: And she's in highschool...  
**

**Ninja: I cried too, but I had to play certain music in the background.  
**

**Razor: Yea, so I'm going to put small indents where in which background music to put if want to cry.  
**

**Nuse: I hope you enjoy this Epilogue!  
**

**Ninja: Razor does not own RotG.**

* * *

**IF YOU WANT TO CRY  
Search for the song "Jamie Believes" a Rise of the Guardians OST.  
**

**or  
**

**( /watch?v=WqiAmNrBfhs)**

* * *

_Epilogue: The Freezing Resolution  
_

Many months has passed since the Black Friday incident. Flint was a peaceful happy spirit who roamed the world to bring summer to the children. Jack was peacefully resting on the tree looking across a sleeping town. Jamie had fallen asleep and was having a nice dream, thanks to Sandy. Most of the world had gone to sleep in Jack's point of view, but suddenly he heard crying. Feeling disturbed from the crying he looked around to see where it was coming from. Looking in the direction of the crying over his frozen lake, he leaped down from the tree. He was tired, but the crying seemed familiar.

Going over to the rocks on one side of the lake, he found a small crack that he barely fit through. The crying was definitively coming through this through it, he found another way out, back to the lake it seemed, but it was different. Looking across the lake, there was no houses where Jamie and his friends lived. Walking out he saw as the lake's ice was thin. Looking at once spot, it looked like someone had fallen in. He felt sorry for however fell in the ice. The crying was sounding louder now. He approached a couple of wooden houses behind some trees.

Looking in one of the houses, he saw that a little girl was crying. Apparently, the adults in the house were crying too. He wasn't sure why, but as a Guardian, it was his job to make children have fun. He wasn't so sure what to make of the crying adults. He wondered why the people in the house were crying. Strangely, this place felt extremely familiar. He felt like he was remembering something and he felt safe at the house.

Peeking in, he saw a little girl with brown hair crying into her pillow. Her covers were pulled and it looked like she was supposed to sleep. On the floor there was a toy wooden dolphin. Then he remembered. That is his toy. This is his house. The crying adults were his parents. This little girl was his sister. Jack remembered the promise he had made to his sister to come visit her. This is what she meant. He didn't know how he got here. Three hundred years already passed and here he was again. Not as Jackson Overland Frost, but as Jack Frost, the spirit of winter.

He started to wonder how people started to come up with his name as the winter spirit. Jack remembered a time when Jamie's mother had said about Jack Frost nipping at your nose. Then it looks like he was about to find out. Jack felt like it was his purpose to be here. He took is staff and lightly touched the window and frosted it. The window was right next to the girl's bed and she quickly sat up.

Jack's sister still couldn't see anything other than the window that was rapidly frosted. Curious, she approached the window as she was still on her bed. Jack was happy that he got her attention, but he realized that she probably couldn't see him. He remembered what he did with Jamie. He drew a dolphin on the frost.

Jack's sister was bewildered. Dolphins were Jack's favorite animal. She opened the windows and looked with awe. She smiled as she remembered Jack. She touched the dolphin and it came to life and flew around the room.

"Jack?" she said out loud. She looked out the window again. And there he was. Jack, her dead brother, was standing right in front of her. "Jack? Jack! Is it really you?" she choked out. She started to brawl uncontrollably.

"Hey."

"You're okay! I have to tell mommy and daddy!" she shouted as she tried to jump out of her bed.

"Wait!" he called. She stopped and looked at him eagerly. He swallowed and it was difficult for him to say this. "I am still dead."

Jack's sister stopped and she looked sadly at him. "But you're still here."

"My spirit is here." said Jack sadly. "But I'm still your big brother." He patted her head. "And I still miss you too."

"So that's why you have white hair, big brother. And blue eyes. You look a bit funny."

Jack's sister crawled out her window and hugged him. Tears were streaming down her face. She never looked so happy in her life and she wanted her brother close to her than ever.

"You fell in the ice, big brother." she sobbed. "You didn't come up. Mommy says that you won't come back. Daddy says so too. It made me very sad, but you came back. Mommy and Daddy were wrong. You came back…You came back…You came back…" She repeated the words over and over.

Jack realized how much his sister must have missed him. Jack started to realize how much _he _missed her. Jack started to cry now. He tried not to cry in front of his sister, but he felt like crying so much.

"You came back…you came back…" she said holding on to him. It didn't look like she was going to be letting go anytime soon.

"I know I did." Jack said crying and hugging his sister back. "I miss you too." he started to cry even more.

He knew he shouldn't be crying, but it was different to be meeting your sister in your dream and meeting her in real flesh again. He remembered all the good times he had with his family when he was alive. He wanted to meet his parents too, but his heart ached when he realized his parents probably couldn't see him. Jack bent down in front of his sister and looked at her. Both of the siblings had tears streaming down their faces.

"Hey come on." he managed to choke out. He lightly touched her nose and she looked at him confused, but she was smiling and crying. "You don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose."

He kissed her nose and picked her up. The kiss on her nose felt cold, but she didn't care. She was happy to be with her brother again. She hung on to her brother as she was carried to her room. He put her on the bed.

* * *

**IF YOU WANT TO CRY**

**Search for the song "PayPhone" by Maroon 5  
**

**or  
**

**( /watch?v=TzxwOrT6Beo)**

* * *

"I don't want you to go again." she said.

Jack felt like bursting out in tears again when he realized that he needed to return back to home. He didn't feel like telling that to her. He missed her so much. Jack looked eye to eye with her sister. She sniffed. He didn't care anymore that he was crying.

"Do you think the snow will leave you when it melts?" he asked.

"No." she answered.

"Do you think the sun will leave when the cloud's cover it?" he asked again.

"No." she said laughing, although she was still crying.

"Then I will never really leave you, even If I'm not here." he managed to choke out. "I'll be your Guardian and as long as you believe that I never left you, you can be my Guardian too."

He knew he was just repeating the things he had said to Jamie when he had left him, but it seemed appropriate to say in this situation. He hugged his sister.

"How do I know you're still there?" she asked as she realized that Jack was going to leave no matter what she did.

Jack thought for a moment.

"I'll leave frost on your window in shape of a dolphin to tell you that I'm still there." he said finally.

"Promise?" she asked. She was crying again, but he knew that she was happy.

"I promise." he replied.

Jack picked up the wooden dolphin on the floor. Written under it were his name and his sister's. He had hand carved it long time ago to play with his sister since it was Christmas and he had to do something. He gently frosted the dolphin show every time the moonlight reflected it, there was a dolphin swimming around the room. He gave it to his sister.

The two siblings shared one last hug together. Jack looked at his sister as she smiled. He returned the smile and kissed her nose. The hug lasted at least three minutes, neither brother nor sister wanted to leave each other, but Jack knew it was time to return. He broke from the hug.

"Good bye." he said simply. "I promise we'll meet again, sis"

"Bye-bye, Jack." she said wiping the tears from her face.

"Just remember I love you."

"I love you too, big brother."

He flew off from her window and headed back to the lake. He heard her shout.

"Jack! I'm going to tell everyone about you! You're the spirit of winter and you're my brother! I'll tell everyone you're real!" she yelled. "I'll try my best!"

"I know you will!" he shouted.

He smiled back at his sister and landed in front of the rock who took him to this place. Squeezing through the hole, he returned back, promising that he will visit her every day and leaves frost on her window.

* * *

**Razor: And this will be the last chapter for Rise of the Guardians: Black Friday.**

**Nuse: I'm glad for those who stayed for the Epilogue.  
**

**Night Eve: Razor's offer has been filled so the offer is closed. Sorry for those who missed out on it.  
**

**Ninja: There are only no spots as if now, but please post a review anyways :)  
**

**Razor: Thank you for staying to the very end! :D  
**

**Barbiesheik: I hope you didn't cry as you read this if you didn't want to.  
**

**Nuse: See you next series!  
**

**Ninja: The next series won't happen until after Dec20 because of Exams.  
**

**Night Eve: Wish us luck and have a good day!  
**

**Razor: And I hope Jack Frost visits you tonight :) I know he did to me for me.  
**

**All: Bye! And thanks for those who stayed til' the very end!**

* * *

**Razor's Offer**

The Old Man Winter thing might be a new blossoming idea for a new series since this one is almost done. Write a review of what you think and we might include a character that will be featured as a recurring background character. I'm only opening 3~5 Slots for it so if you would like to be featured, please write a review. I'm doing this because I'm running out of ideas for other characters in my new series.

**UPDATE: ALL SPOTS ARE FILLED. SORRY FOR THOSE WHO WANTED TO FEATURE, BUT COULDN'T. IN MY NEXT SERIES' ENDING, I WILL HOST ANOTHER ONE OF THESE OFFERS IF I DECIDED TO DO ANOTHER ROTG FANFIC AFTER THAT. GOOD DAY PEOPLE.**

Spots:  
1. judopixie (Midnight Pitch)  
2. N.a. Brun (Undecided)  
3. CloakiSchemer (Undecided)  
4. writergirl142 (Cassandra Riverina Aqua)  
5. sks5716 (Spirit of Halloween)


End file.
